Under the Cherry Tree
by hi-senshi
Summary: COMPLETE AU InuKag. A box full of buried memories may be all that's left of their relationship. But Inuyasha is determined not to let that happen. He wants her approval...along with the approval of her family...
1. Part 1: The Beginning and the End?

A/N: Here's a cute, short, side story. I got this idea out of a relationship book I read a while back. Yes, I'm lacking that much of a life. It's a really good one, anyway. _Boy Meets Girl_ by Joshua Harris. I recommend it.

This story looks incredibly long, but it's a lot of dialogue, so the pages are kind of a screwed up measurement to go by. There's only going to be 2 chapters of this story, both really long. Here's part one:

* * *

**Under the Cherry Tree**

**Part 1: The Beginning and…the End?**

_I guess this spot will do. _Inuyasha thought.

He stood alone in the front yard of a large house. It was dark outside, about three a.m. There wasn't a street lamp except at the end of the street, but that was at least six houses away. It was almost pitch black where he stood. Inuyasha looked back over his shoulder and all around to make sure no one was around. In his right hand, he carried a shovel and in the left, a metal box wrapped in plastic bags.

He lifted the shovel up into the air and stuck it into the wet earth, setting the box down beside him. He dug a shovel full of dirt out and set it carefully, trying not to break it so that it would be that much easier to put back. He dropped the shovel into the ground again.

_CLANK!_

Metal against rock. The sound echoed down the street and throughout the neighborhood. His ears twitched at the loud sound. He froze. _Great…_ he thought, _at this rate I'll wake the entire neighborhood._

He pulled the shovel down and dropped flat to the ground and waited for hell. He shuddered at the thought of waking someone inside Kagome's house. What if her grandpa heard? What if he came out to investigate the sound in the front yard? He would too…

He tried not to think about it. How on earth could he explain himself? How could an 19-year-old guy explain to his ex-girlfriend's grandpa what he was doing digging a hole in their front yard at 3 in the morning? He glanced at all the windows in the house. None of them seemed to be stirring. He took at second glance at Kagome's window. _She's sleeping in there…_ he thought stupidly.

After a few minutes had passed and there was no sign of living people, Inuyasha stood back up and brushed himself off and picking the shovel back up. He had to be more careful. He dug a few more shovelfuls of dirt from the front lawn. Finally it was large enough and he dropped the box inside. He took the clumps of dirt from the bottom of the hole and lifted them into a plastic bag so that no trace of excess dirt would be left. Then he set the remaining dirt back into the ground, setting the grass neatly on top. Perfect.

Kagome lived in large neighborhood, and one of the nicest in Tokyo. Inuyasha carried his bag and shovel back out to his truck that waited at the end of the street. He had parked several houses down in order to prevent from being seen. In all actuality, he probably could have gotten away with parking right out in front. The yard was huge and even a pick-up could easily go without being heard from the inside of the house where Kagome slept. But Inuyasha did not want to take his chances.

He turned once more to look back at the house, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Goodbye, Kagome."

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the car. She was carrying a backpack and wearing her school uniform. She hadn't changed since school had got out earlier that day. She looked up at the large building. Taking this after-school program hadn't been her idea, but her grandpa's. He said it would be a good chance for her to skip ahead in school and get better grades and get into a better high school. It lasted from then, the last week of school, through the end of the summer. Kagome wasn't exactly excited about missing so much of her summer. In fact, she was half dreading the extra school time, but she also figured she might as well make the best of it. She was only fourteen then.

"Bye, mama!" she called, walking into the building. Her mom waved to her from the car before driving away.

Once inside, she took a seat towards the back of the classroom. There weren't many left. She looked around, not really recognizing many of the kids in the class. She had seen some of them, but most of them were complete strangers. Some were much older than her, in fact, she was probably one of the youngest in the class. She looked up at the door as a kid walked in that looked about her age. He had silver hair and dog ears. An older boy followed him in, he also had silver hair. The younger one said something that appeared to be harsh to the older one, probably his brother, then walked away. Kagome watched as he made his way to her, sitting in the only empty seat next to her.

"Hi!" His voice was bubbling with friendliness, "I'm Inuyasha!"

"Ano…hi," Kagome replied.

"Are you here for the class?"

Kagome looked at him with an expression that read _Yeah! What do you think? _"Um, yeah. You?" _Stupid! Of course he is!_

Inuyasha nodded. "What's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Can I call you Kagome?"

"I guess."

"Hi, Kagome! It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too…" _Okay, stay away from this one._ She mentally noted.

Inuyasha smiled. _Great! Sesshomaru was right…I can make friends. She's even cute! Maybe this class won't be so bad after all.

* * *

_

The summer was coming to a close. It was the last session of summer-school. Kagome sat ever so impatiently in the desk. Inuyasha had sat behind her today. Ninety percent of the time he managed to find a seat in her general vicinity. No matter what she did, he always sat next to her. He was cute and all, but he drove her crazy.

The bell was so close to ringing. The last few minutes seemed like small eternities. Kagome wanted out of there more than anything. She had one week left before school started again and she was going to make the most of it.

_BRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG!_

Yay! Kagome grabbed her backpack and flew out the door faster than lighting. She couldn't wait to go home and call up her friends to do something with her. There were so many things to do to! Which one? The mall? Movies? Amusement Park? The…

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha called out, interrupting her thoughts.

_Dang it! Where are you, Mom!_

At that instant, her mom pulled into the parking lot. Kagome yanked the door open and jumped in.

"Hey, Mom! Let's go!"

"That's boy's talking to you, sweetie."

Kagome rolled her eyes and rolled down the window. "Hey. What?"

He walked up to the car window. "Hey. What are you doing next week?"

"I'm…ano…busy."

"Oh. Well, just in case you change your plans," Inuyasha reached in his backpack and pulled out a slip of paper. "I want you to come to Disney Land Tokyo with us. It's my fifteenth birthday party. A whole bunch of my friends are coming and it'd be cool if you could show up."

_Disney Land Tokyo! How the heck! _"Me and my friends have some plans, actually."

"Oh. Well they can come too. Whatever." He handed her four tickets.

"I…" Kagome stuttered.

"Of course she'll be there!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed suddenly. "Won't you, Kagome?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Thank you."

He nodded and shrugged. "No big. See ya there."

Kagome rolled up the window and the car rolled out of the parking lot. Inuyasha watched her leave.

* * *

Kagome had never been to Disney Land Tokyo before. Heck, she hardly even seen it before. She was getting dressed and was actually getting excited. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were on their way over. They had gladly accept the invite. What 14-year-old girl doesn't want to go to Disneyland?

"You ready, Kagome? Your friends are here," her mom called from downstairs.

"Yeah. I'm coming."

Kagome grabbed her purse and ran downstairs. Her friends waited at the foot of the stairs. They were all dressed up, more so than she was.

"Kagome!"

"We're so excited!"

"Are we going to meet him?"

"Who?" Kagome inquired.

"The guy that invited you!"

"And us!"

"This is so cool!"

Her friends always seemed to over-dramatize any event. This was not different.

Mrs. Higurashi got the car keys. "Are you girls ready to leave?" They all nodded enthusiastically, pileing into the car, Kagome in the passenger seat. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi didn't seem to stop talking the whole ride there. With little tid-bits of "I heard so-and-so was going to be there." ,"This boy's cute" and "that boy's cute."

When they finally arrive, Kagome's mom dropped them off and the front. The got through with the ticket's Inuyasha had giving Kagome last week, and with a little looking, they found the pavilion where Inuyasha's party was. A lady, Kagome guessed it was his mom, was setting out napkins and silverware. She looked up and saw the four girls and smiled.

"You must be the girls Inuyasha told me about. Which one of you is Kagome?"

Kagome slowly raised her hand. So slow, that Ayumi reached over and raised it into the air for her, smiling.

The lady went on. "I'm Iyazoi, Inuyasha's mother. He and his friends went to get the cake from the front. You may wait here, if you like."

Kagome and her friends walked over and sat down at the table. Kagome sighed as her friends started giggling again.

_This is going to be a LONG day…_ Kagome thought.

X-X-X

Kagome threw her last ball at the stack of cans, missing again. Her aim was horrible. Inuyasha laughed out loud.

"It's not funny!" she protested, "It's harder than it looks." _And I really wanted one of those cute stuffed dogs._

"Here," Inuyasha said, handing the person behind the counter another dollar. "Let me try."

Kagome stepped back as Inuyasha picked up a ball. She looked around them, half in panic. Where had her friends gone? Suddenly, her and Inuyasha were alone. _Oh great! What do you guys always flake on me like this!_

She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of cans crashing down. She looked over to see that Inuyasha had hit them on his first try. He pointed to a stuffed dog and the guy handed it to him. He turned around and handed it to Kagome. "There ya go."

She took the dog. It was fluffy and white with pointy ears. It somewhat reminded her on Inuyasha. Once she got over that fact, though, she thought it was a cute dog. "Thank you," she said, still a little surprised. She'd never won anything at a fair or anything before, and she was really excited to finally have a prize to take home. "Thank you!" she said, a little more sincerity in her voice.

It was the first time all day she had actually looked at him. His face was a little red from the sunburn he'd earned himself that day, and he had a Mickey Mouse hat on his head. Kagome laughed because it just covered up his dog ears with funnier looking mouse ones. The sun was lower in the sky now, and the party would be over soon.

"There anything else you want to do?" he asked.

She was taken aback by his request. "Umm…I really wanted one of those Mickey Mouse cups you can buy at the concession stands, but I spent most of my money and I'm half a dollar short. That's about all, though."

Inuyasha laughed, and he saw one of the stands not far behind her. He reached in his pocket. He didn't have and change, so he pulled out a dollar and gave it to her. "There. Now you can."

She smiled a sincere smile at him. The first one he'd ever seen. All her smiles usually said "Thanks, but no thanks." Or "I fell bad for you so I'll smile to make you feel better."

Kagome took the dollar and walked over the stand, purchasing the cute cup full of a raspberry slushie. The first sip was like heaven. Inuyasha smiled at her pleased expression. She walked back to him, slushie in one hand, puppy in the other.

"You ready to go back, now? Your mom will probably be here soon."

"Sure."

Kagome had no clue where they had been, but Inuyasha seemed to find his way back to the table without a problem. Most of the kids were already back and helping Iyazoi clean up. From the table the parking lot was visible, and some of the kids parents began showing up. The boys said goodbye and thank you to Inuyasha and his mom, leaving with their party favors. Kagome's mom was the last to show up.

"There's my mom," she said, picking up her stuff. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka gathered their things and began walking out to the car. Inuyasha made eye contact with his mom and smiled then ran after Kagome, walking her to the car.

"Thanks for coming, Kagome," he said when they'd finally arrived.

She smiled. "Yeah. It was fun." She had opened the car door, but had not set down all her things. Inuyasha tried to think of something else to do…

Idea!

He took the Mickey Mouse hat from his head and set it down on Kagome's. "Here. You can have it."

She smiled at him again. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

His name from her lips somehow put butterflies in his stomach. He'd never heard her say it before. She waved as best she could with her arms full, and then jumped in the car. All of Kagome's friends waved goodbye as they drove away. Inuyasha walked back into the park.

At first it was quiet in the car, until suddenly Eri busted out. "KAGOME HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

All the girls started giggling uncontrollably.

"I do not!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kagome's mom suddenly caught interest.

"She does so," Yuka said.

"Yup," Ayumi agreed, "she spent the whole day with him!"

"I did not!"

"Is this the nice boy that invited you to the party?" he mom asked.

"Yeah…but he's not my boyfriend!"

"Aww, come on, Kagome! He was so nice to you! He _must_ like you! That makes him your boyfriend!"

"It does not. I don't have a boyfriend."

Kagome's mom chuckled at their girliness. Kagome sat back in her chair, holding tight to the white dog Inuyasha had won her. Her mom looked at her smiled, but seeing she was really getting upset, told the other girls to settle down and leave her alone. They sat back in their seats and their giggling subsided. Kagome turned back and stuck her tongue out.

* * *

Kagome stood in front of the full length mirror on the back of her bed room door. She loved the new uniform. Today was her first day in high school, and she was excited. She had done her hair, and applied her make-up that she had only just begun wearing. Her uniform consisted of a green skirt, white, long-sleeve top with a green collar and red bow in the front. It was so much better than her old Jr. High uniform.

"Let's go, Kagome! You don't want to be late!"

"Hai!"

She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. Sota, her little brother, and her mom were waiting in the kitchen.

"Okay. I'm ready."

"It's about time," Sota said sarcastically.

Her grandpa ran in, carrying an antique something-or-other. "Here, Kagome! You mustn't forget this!"

"What is it, Grandpa?"

"It's an ancient shell passed down for generations. It's meant to bring good luck. You can use it today."

Kagome squatted down, handing the shell to her cat. "Here, Buyo. Eat."

The cat happily took the shell from Kagome's hand. Her grandpa fainted in disbelief. Kagome' mom finished cleaning the dishes from breakfast and washed her hands. She picked up a near by towel to dry her hands off.

"Have a good day in High School, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Kay!" She grabbed the last piece of toast from the stove and walked out the door. The High School wasn't very far off, but Kagome preferred to ride her bicycle. When she arrived, she locked her bike onto the chain link fence and walked into the strange school building. Fortunately, the first face she saw a familiar one.

"Hey, Kagome!"

"Why, hello Hojo. Glad to see you!"

"Yeah! You made it into high school, too!"

She nodded. "M hm, looks like all that extra schooling paid off big time."

"Well, I'll see you around," Hojo said, waving to her as he entered the building. She waved back, but was too overwhelmed to speak as she entered the building. It was huge! She had no idea the high school was this big, it looked so much smaller from the outside. She remembered her schedule in her backpack, and reached back to pull it out.

First class: Biology. Room C 206

Where was that? She had no idea. _Oh man! I hope I don't get lost on the first day!_

"You lost?"

Kagome jumped at the sudden voice. She looked up and was met by a pair of amber eyes. "Oh! Inuyasha! You scared me!"

"Sorry bout that."

"You're in my high school!"

"Yeah? I am? Well, what do ya know."

"How'd you get here?" she asked, still a bit surprised.

"Passed the entrance exams. And you?"

"Same. Though, I'm not quite sure how to get to my first class."

"Well, let me see." He took her schedule and looked over it. "Cool. Biology is my first class too!"

"Oh…" she wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or glad.

"Come on, I'll show you where it is."

Inuyasha started walking off, and Kagome ran to catch up. He went upstairs and down a couple of hallways. By the end of it all, Kagome was a bit dizzy to be honest. _Oh yeah right…like I'm gonna find this room again…_

She walked in to find an average classroom with about thirty kids. She saw two empty desks next to each other and sat down in one of them. But all of a sudden, Inuyasha was gone. She glanced around and saw him sitting on the other side of the room talking to some friends. A wave of slight disappointment washed over her. Wasn't he supposed to sit with her? _Oh wait…no. I don't want him to sit with me. Right?_

"Hello, beautiful," a deep voice came from behind Kagome.

She jumped, turning around to face another guy. He had greenish blue eyes and long black hair. Youkai? Oh yeah…

"Name's Koga. May I ask your name? Or perhaps angels have no names, just beautiful faces."

Kagome's eye twitched. _Okay…CHEEZY! Not to mention I'm sure I've heard that somewhere before…_

Koga reached out grabbed on of Kagome's hands.

"EE…" she squeaked.

"I'm so glad I get to sit and gaze on your beauty this year…"

_Don't get used to it, bud. Man! This year's gonna be horrible! Stupid little…_

"Hey fleabag!"

Koga's ears perked and he turned his head to face a silver-headed hanyou full of rage. From that angle, Inuyasha looked almost ready to kill. His claws were flexed. Koga dropped Kagome's hand almost immediately.

"You wanna pick on someone go find a desperate hoe. Leave Kagome alone." His voice was deep and serious. He reached down and grabbed Kagome's arm and her backpack, pulling her out of the desk and escorting her to the other side of the room. He kicked some guy out of a seat diagonal from where he sat, sitting Kagome down there. He said not a word, just returned to his seat. Kagome watched him, and when they made eye contact, he smiled at her.

_Okay, _she thought, turning around in her seat, _it's not going to be as bad of a year as I thought.

* * *

_

The phone rang.

Kagome lifted her head off the pillow of her bed and reached for the television remote. Her TV sat on a table at the end of her bed. She found the remote and switched it to mute before picking up the phone on her nightstand.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Kagome? It's Inuyasha."

"Hey!" she chirped, sitting up. "What's goin' on?" She looked at her alarm clock. 10:55. "It's late. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." His voice didn't sound very convincing.

"Okay…what happened?"

"It's over."

"Oh, really? That was fast." She chuckled. "How did she take it?"

"No. Um, she dumped me."

Kagome almost dropped the phone. "She _what_?"

"She dumped me."

"Dumped you?" She almost laughed…there was a surprise. "Well then, are you okay?"

"Yeah…but the Junior Prom is next week and now I don't have a date."

"Well, that's depressing."

"Yeah." He gave a long pause. "That's why I was calling…You see, Kikyo kinda revoked her date to the prom with me. You don't happen to have a date, do you?"

"Well, I wasn't really planning on going."

"Oh…Well, Kagome, you wanna go with me?"

"No," she answered flatly.

"Wha…! Why not!"

"Cuz you don't really want to go with me."

"Wha… Yeah I do!"

"No you don't. You just want a date."

"Well, yeah – but – Oh, come on!"

"You'll be fine. Go by yourself."

"Since when does the football captain go alone?"

"I'd say now."

"No way! I can't go by myself! I'd be a laughing stock!"

"What about all those other girls who are crazy about you, I'm sure one of them would love to go." Kagome laughed at her suggestion.

"No way! I'd die before I'd take one of those girls!"

"But you'd have a date."

"But I'd die."

"Then stop complaining."

"Come on! Please go with me!"

"No can do!"

"KAGO –"

_Beep!_

She hung up the phone. She giggled at herself. She loved messing with him like that. He never seemed to get the clue that she didn't like being the backup. True, he was one of her best friends, but she refused to let him just use her as a date whenever he needed it, no matter how popular he was.

The phone rang again. Caller ID? Inuyasha.

"Moshi Moshi."

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "Kagome! I'm madly in love you; please go to the prom with…"

_Beep!_

"Idiot," she murmured, handing up the phone.

"Kagome?" The door to her room opened and her mom stepped in. "Who was that one the phone?"

"Oh, It was just Inuyasha."

Her mom nodded. "How's he doing? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Him and Kikyo broke up."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kagome said, indifferently.

"So who's he going to the junior prom with?" (Her mom was one of those really involved kind.)

She chuckled. "I dunno. He wanted to go with me…"

"Really?"

Kagome nodded.

Her mom set a hand on Kagome's knee. "Now, sweetheart, I want you to be careful. I don't want you rushing into a relationship that you're not ready for."

Kagome pushed her mom's hand of her knee. "Relax, mom! It's nothing like that! He just wanted a date! Besides, I'm dating Hojo, remember? Me and Inuyasha are just friends! Don't worry!"

"But, didn't he just say that.." her mom stopped.

"Just say what?"

"Well, I heard the phone rang so I picked it up, but you had just answered and…"

Kagome laughed. "Oh, that. He was just joking around. I'm telling you. Don't worry!"

Her mom put her hand on Kagome's cheek. "Alright, sweetie. I trust you." She kissed her head. "Sleep good, okay?"

"Okay. Night, mom. Love you."

Her mom stood up, turning out the light. "Good night, sweetie." She started to walk out, but turned around. "Oh, and you said Inuyasha was looking for a part-time job, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Grandpa said he could use some help around the shrine. If Inuyasha's interested, I'm sure Grandpa would love to have him."

Kagome smiled. "Alright, thanks." _Yeah right, like I want my grandpa in charge of Inuyasha…that would be wonderful. Poor guy! Grandpa would give him such a hard time._ Kagome didn't think about it much more before she fell asleep.

* * *

His tux was freshly pressed. Not a spot of white showed on the black coat. _Nice. I look nice. _

It appeared as though his job at the Higurashi Shrine had paid off; it was the most expensive thing he had ever worn! His silver hair contrasted with the black, but looked it good. He had a splash of red in the carnation he wore under his left shoulder. He picked up a single velvet rose of his dresser, a blue ribbon around the stem. The red was his favorite color, the blue hers. He looked back in the mirror one more time, fixing his collar, rolling his shoulders, and running his hand over the top of his hair. It was his Senior Prom, and he had to look good.

His midnight blue truck waited in the driveway. Most of the guys with his kind of money had sports cars, but Inuyasha was completely content with the pick-up. After all, she liked it too. He laid the rose in the passenger seat as he lifted himself into the driver's, looking into the rear view mirror, fixing his hair again. He started the car and pulled out into the street. The drive was only a few minutes, but the closer he got the more the butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Why was he so nervous? This wasn't like him.

There is was. Her house. He stopped out on the street and got out. The walk to the front door seemed to last for miles. He reached for the doorbell, hesitating only slightly.

X-X-X

Her dress was long and flowing. It was a bright blue, silver and blue beads swirled down the entirety of the dress, poofing out at the bottom. It was strapless, something she had never worn before. Her hand bag matched perfectly, the beads hanging from the edges. She couldn't stop gazing at herself in the mirror. After all, the night had to be perfect; it was her senior prom. She heard the doorbell ring and the butterflies flew all over her body. _I'm crazy! I shouldn't be nervous._

The door opened downstairs. She listened intently.

"Why, hello part-timer." Her grandpa's voice.

"Hello, boss. Is Kagome ready?"

"Kagome!" he called up, "Date's here!"

She looked at herself in the mirror. _The earrings! The earrings look terrible!_ She pulled the blue danglies from her ears and grabbed some silver chains with a star on the end of each, slipping them through the holes. _There. That's better._

"Kagome?"

"Coming!" she called. She opened her hand bag, digging through it, making sure she had everything. Lipstick? Check. Cell Phone? Check. ID?

"Kagome!"

"I'm coming!"

"Women…" Grandpa said walking away, leaving the boy standing at the door.

Kagome looked all over her room. _We're going to be late!_ She was defiantly panicking at that point. Where was her Student ID? She couldn't get in without one! _There!_ She found it sitting on her bed. She stuffed it in the purse and walked out of her room, coming out onto the balcony at the top of the stairs. There he was.

X-X-X

Inuyasha's breath caught in his chest. Who was that? That wasn't the girl he'd been friends with for so many years, was it? He had yet to move, speak, or take his eyes off of her as she came down the stairs. She reached the ground floor, still approaching the speechless hanyou.

"Good evening, Inuyasha," she said quietly. _Damn…he looks good._ He gave half a smile, but made no reply. "What's wrong?" she asked, sounding a little concerned. "Do you not like it?" She looked down at her dress.

Inuyasha mouthed a "no! no!" but no voice came out. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat, bringing his senses together. _Let's start over…_ "No, you look…" he paused and looked at her again. He spoke like he was surprised to be saying it, "…beautiful."

She blushed. It was so strange to hear him say that to her. She had refused him the year before, but things were so much different now. She was sure that this time it wasn't a last minute I-need-a-date situation. In fact, she had been wanting to go to prom with him for quite some time. This time, she was sure that they both wanted nothing more than to be there –

Together.

He held out his arm.

Kagome took it gratefully.

X-X-X

Prom that night was wonderful. Kagome had never had more fun, or enjoyed being with Inuyasha so much in her life. They had not gone as boyfriend and girlfriend, only as friends, which relieved a load of pressure, and they were able to be themselves and truly enjoy the evening. Inuyasha won Prom King that night, which was a surprise to no one. He was by far the most popular guy at school. Kagome didn't expect to win Prom Queen, but she was a little agitated that Kikyo won it. For the prom king and queen pictures, Kikyo held Inuyasha's hand and they had to spend much of the evening together.

_Grrr…stupid girl…_ she thought. Wait – was she jealous? Well that was new. She had never been jealous of Inuyasha before. He had dated countless girls since they had become friends, and she had even dated a little, too. Neither of them had ever been jealous before, so what was the big deal now? Every time another flash went off, Kagome's jealousy raised just a little bit more. They looked so happy together, and they _were_ ex-boyfriend and girlfriend, after all.

After the picture taking session had ended, Inuyasha exited the stage and looked around for his princess. He was taken by surprise with he appeared out of the crowd and was instantly embracing him. Kagome hugged him tight. He looked down at her, a "what the heck are you doing" expression on his face. It soon softened.

"Inuyasha…I'm so glad," she paused, breathing him in. "I'm so glad to be here with you."

He was still a bit surprised. _She's really glad? _He had never heard Kagome say anything that nice to him before. The nicest thing she had ever said was "yes" when he had asked her to prom. Was she serious? A cruel joke? He put one arm around the girl.

"Well, I'm glad to be here, too," he said, not really meaning it at first. But she didn't let go of him, just buried her face into his chest. Then he realized that she was totally serious. He wrapped his other arm around her, holding her close. "With you," he whispered.

She smiled, the butterflies ceasing to leave her stomach alone.

Then, Amuro Namie's song "Four Seasons" began playing over the sound of the crowd in the room. Inuyasha pried Kagome from around him and led her onto the dance floor. She had never been that much of a dancer, but Inuyasha led and she followed beautifully. She didn't think she had ever been happier in her whole life.

_How did my feelings change so suddenly?_ She thought. _This is Inuyasha I'm dancing with! _Somehow, though, that thought didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. _I'm so nervous…a few weeks ago this would have been no big deal! Now all of a sudden – His touch…I feel like I'm melting all over. My head against his chest…I can hear his heart beating. Our hands…are mine shaking! Kami, I hope not. I want…I want to stay like this forever. Could I be…falling in love with him?_

_Her hands are shaking. Is she that nervous? I hope I'm not doing something insanely wrong. How come she's so nervous? This isn't like her. But somehow, this feels so right. I've wanted this since the day I met Kagome. And still…_ The words of the song rang in his head. "Four Seasons with your love…" _Yes. Four Seasons…Kagome, I want to stay like this forever…Is it possible? Have I fallen in love with her?_

They danced throughout the end of the song, and into the next seven.

X-X-X

The midnight-blue truck stopped in front of the driveway. It was well past midnight. Inuyasha and Kagome sat through an awkward silence in the car. She looked at her rose, and though she made no expression, inside, she was bubbling over with joy for the best gift she had ever got. Inuyasha looked at her, and opened his door and got out. _I'm such an idiot…_ He walked to her side and opened the door. She gave him a strange look.

"Why, Thank you, Inuyasha!" she beamed, stepping out of the truck. He once again offered her his arm and walked her to the front door. She didn't open it.

He released her arm, but instead took her hand in his. Her stomach fluttered again as he took her other hand and leaned back against the wall of the porch. He just gazed into her eyes. She jolted her eyes down the ground after a second, her cheeks beginning to turn pink. He squeezed one of her hands. She barely had time to look up before he pulled her in and kissed her. At first, surprise over took her and she almost pulled away, but a few seconds and she melted into the kiss. Inuyasha didn't want to let go. He didn't want the evening to end. He began to deepen the kiss when Kagome suddenly pulled away. She didn't let go of his hands, not wanting to leave either. She laid her forehead against his.

"Kagome.."

She released her hold on one of his hands and lifted two fingers to his lips. "Shh…You'll ruin it."

He smiled, dropping her hands and pulling her in close to him, holding her tightly. She returned the embrace. Truly, the night had been perfect. After at least fifteen more minutes, Kagome finally went inside and Inuyasha left.

* * *

The remainder of their third year in high school flew by. Word got out of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship all over the school. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka found it the most ironic and hilarious thing they had ever heard. Kagome still didn't quite understand the way her friends thought.

They had no classes together that year, but they begin to write letters, not emails, mind you, but old fashioned letters to each other. To anyone else, it might have seemed cheesy, but Kagome loved nothing more than checking the mail or even in her backpack sometimes, a letter from Inuyasha telling her how much she meant to him. Some letters were only a few sentences. "Thinking about you…you mean the world to me." These material notes were little reminders of their blossoming romance.

Inuyasha and Kagome spent every waking moment of their summer together as well. He took her everywhere, spoiled her with small gifts of every kind. A lot of their time, though, they spent at Kagome's house. Inuyasha didn't much like living alone with his older brother, so he would often go to Kagome's place and help out around the house. Mrs. Higurashi was even becoming quite fond of him. She and Grandpa, however, continued to keep a close eye on the couple, making sure they never ended up doing something they would regret later. They also knew that their future plans would conflict, something they weren't sure if Inuyasha or Kagome had thought to consider.

Inuyasha had been accepted into a university in Kyoto. No big deal, right? He was still relatively close to home. Kagome, however, had been accepted by her dream college in America. She'd wanted to go there for years, and she had more sense to throw her dream out because of a boy. Right?

It was nearing the first semester of college, and when Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship had done nothing but grow over the past few months, her grandpa knew it was time to intervene. Inuyasha was still working for him at the shrine, and so he took that chance to have a talk with the boy…

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You and Kagome…You've grown quite close, haven't you?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Yes, sir."

"Well, I, as any other intelligent person, have an eye for a growing relationship that could potentially lead to something as serious as…marriage." The word seemed hard to pull out from his gut.

Inuyasha gulped. He didn't exactly know where this conversation was heading.

"Let me tell you now that I think you are a fine young man. You are hardworking, diligent, and you have a bright future."

"Thank you, sir."

"However, I also know that long distance relationships, especially one of such _great _distance can be like poison to, even a strong relationship such as yours. Kagome has her mind set on going to American for four years, and your heart is set in Kyoto. Now I'm not saying that it isn't possible, but four years apart is certainly a long time. If you believe that you can handle a relationship that serious, then I have no right so stop you. I do not want to see either of you hurt because of a four year long distance relationship. I care for you like a grandson, and I want you to make what you believe is the best choice. For you and for Kagome. Who knows, after four years and you both come home, you may find that your feelings have never died and you can start again. If not, then perhaps you were never meant to be together." He paused and waited for Inuyasha to reply. When the hanyou didn't reply, he said, "What I'm saying is that, I think it would be best to end your relationship with my granddaughter until you have both returned home from college. Please consider everything I have told you, and I hope you make the best decision." He patted Inuyasha on the back and walked away.

Inuyasha stood dumbfounded for a second, but his brain was processing all the information that Kagome's Grandpa had just given him, and he realized one thing: He was right. He knew he wasn't ready for that serious of a relationship, he was only eighteen, after all! He and Kagome needed to both go to college and start a life alone before they needed to look for a life together.

Inuyasha thought it over, and went to Kagome. It was difficult, but they made the decision to end the "us" part of their relationship. Kagome left that semester to America, and Inuyasha went to college in Kyoto.

* * *

Kagome still received an occasional phone call from Inuyasha. She was thrilled to death when her cell phone rang "Four Seasons." (That was the ring it rang whenever Inuyasha called, for all you not-so-quick people. Haha! JK!) He called to check up on her to see how she was doing and so forth. They were back to being friends again. Inuyasha also continued writing letters, and she continued writing back. The plan worked for a while. They never saw each other, but the kept in contact. Had there feelings for each other died? Not at all. In fact, by the time spring rolled around, Inuyasha was doubting himself every time he picked up the phone to call her. It suddenly began to hurt him that he couldn't see her. He had a picture of her in his wallet, and her caught himself getting it out simply to look that photo. How was she? Was she enjoying herself? Did she miss him as much as he missed her?

Absolutely.

Kagome caught herself thinking about him during school. She hadn't dated any of the nice boys she had met. To her, her heart still belonged to Inuyasha. She felt nothing would change that.

Finally, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. It was a rainy night when he drove to the airport. Anyone would have thought he was crazy for doing it, but he left after his last class on Friday morning and headed to the airport. He didn't know exactly how to get a plane ticket, he'd never done it before, but he knew he had to. He boarded a 747 and flew non stop to America. It took some tracking down, but by Saturday at noon, he had found out where Kagome was staying.

X-X-X

It was on the third floor of the apartment complex. The complex was exclusively for college students who were staying off campus. He found the room, room 328. He had no idea what he was doing. He knocked.

The door slid open to the point where a small chain held it almost closed. An eye glanced out at the hanyou. Then it shut. It had not been Kagome. _Oh CRAP, do I have the wrong place?_

Suddenly the door swung all the way open and a one hundred-percent shocked Kagome stood in the door way.

"Inuyasha…What are you…"

"Shut up," he said, pulling her into him. He held her so tight she didn't think she could breathe. But before she knew it, tears filled her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around him as well.

Her roommate turned off the TV and exited the room, giving them some privacy.

Kagome began sobbing, holding her face into his neck. "Oh, Inuyasha…I missed you so much."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. No words he could say could express how he was feeling right then. He held her there, wishing to never let go. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't pretend not to have feelings for her. "Kagome…" he whispered into her ear. "I love you." He pulled her closer. "Oh, I love you so much."

A tear rolled down Kagome's face as she smiled. She knew. "I love you, too."

* * *

They knew it would be hard, but they wanted to stay together more than anything. They began a long distance relationship behind Kagome's family's back. They talked on the phone almost every night and Inuyasha snuck away and visited whenever he could. Kagome couldn't afford to fly home but on holidays, so Inuyasha managed to do most of the traveling. Their secret love lasted through the next year into the first semester of their second year. Christmas was approaching and Kagome was coming home for nearly a month. They knew it would be hard, but they had to keep their relationship a secret until after they both finished college. Inuyasha picked Kagome up at the airport when she arrived. She even told her parents her flight was landing an hour later than it did so that she and Inuyasha could spend that hour together. But inevitably, the time came for her to return home.

X-X-X

"Mama! Grandpa! Sota! I'm home!" she called as she entered the front door. She was met by an array of hugs and kisses from all her family members. They were glad to see her home; it had been nearly a year.

"Sota, can you help me get my baggage up to my room? I still have a room, don't I?" she half joked. "I need to go call my roommate. She wanted to make sure I arrived back safe."

"Okay, dear," her mother said, "Just come down in a bit for supper."

Sota helped his sister carry her things up and set them in her bed room. She looked around. "It's just as I remember it." She glanced over and saw Buyo sitting lazily on the bed. "Well, hello, Buyo!" she exclaimed, picking up the cat and hugging it. It meowed and jumped down, leaving the room.

Sota smiled at his sister. "Have you enjoyed America?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Oh! And I brought you something." She reached into her bag and pulled out a small box, giving it to her brother. It was a PS2 game. "You said you couldn't find this one anywhere, right? I saw it in a store a few weeks ago and I had to get it for you."

"Gee, thanks, sis!" he said, giving her a hug. "You're accent's funny. You need to come home more often."

Kagome laughed at his comment. All her friends in America were telling her the same thing, that she had a funny accent. At least she was getting used to speaking English, now it had messed up her Japanese.

Sota left the room to try out his new game, not shutting the door behind him.

Kagome pulled out he cell phone and dialed her friend. It rang, then someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sango! It's Kagome."

"Hey! You're in Japan, I guess."

"Yeah…"

Mrs. Higurashi walked down the hall to get Sota's dirty laundry. She heard part of Kagome's phone conversation that caught her attention.

"Inuyasha?...Yeah I've seen him. He met me at the airport…No they don't know. I'd be butchered alive if my grandpa knew we were back together…No…Yeah, we'll tell them eventually…Oh, okay. I'll talk to you later…Merry Christmas!...Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone, looking up to see her mother standing in the door.

"That your roommate?"

Kagome nodded. "Sango."

"What were you talking about?"

"An over the break…project."

"Sounded more like Inuyasha to me."

Kagome gulped.

They had been caught.

* * *

_This time…I know that I cannot pursue something that is not reasonable. I must forget Kagome, go one without her. If our paths cross again, then we can take that chance to start over. It's too much risk to keep going like this. We can't. I've promised Kagome's family that I will let her live her own life without interfering, and this time I won't go back on that promise. It will be hard, but I must be strong enough for her. I must erase what it left of what we had._

"Kagome, can I have your letters?" he asked.

It was raining outside, but Inuyasha had come to Kagome's house nonetheless.

"Letters?"

"The ones I wrote you. Can I have them?"

"Well then…can I have yours?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm going to get rid of them. Please, it's for the best, just let me have them before you leave tomorrow." Inuyasha's voice was weak and desperate. Kagome hated hearing him sound like that. She ran upstairs and opened a drawer of her desk. All of the letters lay inside. She gathered them, trying not to cry.

"Here," she said, handing them over. Inuyasha's hand was shaking as he took them. He stuffed them inside his jacket to keep them dry. He nodded. "Have fun at school."

She didn't reply, but started crying.

"Don't…"

She threw her arms around him. "Please, Inuyasha! Please don't do this! I…"

Inuyasha hugged her back, but did not let it last long. He withdrew and began walking away.

She watched him leave, tears flowing.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha."

It had stopped raining several hours ago. Inuyasha was watching the clock. It was two thirty. He went out in his garage and found an empty old tackle box, taking it up to his room. He put Kagome's letters in them, and opening up his desk drawer, pulled out another stack of letters and placed them inside. There was one more, one that had yet to be sealed in an envelope. He found the paper on his bed, folding it and sticking it in an envelope. He wrote Kagome's name on the outside and set it on top of the other letters, closing and locking the box.

X-X-X

That was what Inuyasha was doing at three in the morning in Kagome's front yard. He knew he couldn't let the past ruin their potential for a future. He didn't want the letters gone forever, but here he would never see them again, God willing. He left Kagome's house that night in the lowest place on Earth.

"Goodbye, Kagome."

He got in the truck and sat there, thinking. He dropped his head until it hit the top of the steering wheel. A tear rolled down his cheek. That was the hardest thing he had ever done. He started the ignition. Could he go anywhere? He started moving, and without really thinking about it, turned his truck around and drove past Kagome's house one last time.

* * *

A/N: There ya have it. Man, that's a horrible place to stop, but it's late. The next chappy will be up soon! Don't worry! 


	2. Part 2: The Dramatic Conclusion

A/N: And here's the conclusion! I hope you guys like it. Thank you to all you guys that reviewed! It means so much to me! Thank you! bows at imaginary audience… yeah. That's sad. Enjoy part dos!

* * *

**Under the Cherry Tree**

**Part Two: The Dramatic Conclusion**

Her cell phone rang. Kagome picked it up. It was her mom. "Hey, mom!"

"Hello, sweetie! How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Have you got the airport yet?"

"We're on our way." He mom almost giggled, "Oh, I'm so proud of you, Kagome! You are coming back home after all this, right? You haven't decided to stay in America?" Mrs. Higurashi sounded as if she was joking, but in all actuality, she was totally serious.

"No, Mom. I'm coming home. Sango's helping me pack the last of my things."

"Okay, then we won't rent out your bedroom."

Kagome laughed.

"Oh, hey, Grandpa wants to talk to you!"

"Okay, put him on," Kagome said. She was so happy; she hadn't talked to her family in several weeks."

"How's my college graduate?" Her grandpa's voice rang loud and clear over the phone.

"Excited."

"You are graduating, right? We're not flying down there for nothing?"

"Yes, Grandpa."

"How's Sango and everyone?"

"They're doing just fine, excited about graduating."

"How's, um, Inuyasha doing?"

Kagome froze. Inuyasha? "I…um…" she stuttered. "I don't know. I haven't talked to him since…since we broke up."

"Oh, really?" Kagome's grandpa was surprised…surprised but pleased. Inuyasha had kept to his word this time around and really cut off all ties with his granddaughter.

"Hey, Grandpa, I'd better let you go. I'll see you when you get here. Have a nice flight."

"Okay, sweetheart…"

_Click._

"Hm, she hung up on…OW!"

Mrs. Higurashi reached over and smacked the old man over the head.

"What was that for!"

"You idiot. Of course she hung up on you, Dad! How could you ask her something like that?"

"I figured it'd be okay! It's been nearly 3 years!"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, and Sota sat in the backseat, ignoring them both.

* * *

Kagome dropped the last of her bags into the bag checking station at the airport. She took her boarding pass and ticket information from the counter and walked back to there her family and Sango waited.

"Okay. I think that's everything." She gave Sango a hug. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah."

"And you're coming to Japan for Christmas this year, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Kagome smiled at her friend and walked towards security with her family. Sango turned around and left the airport, returning home to her empty apartment.

Kagome was thoroughly proud of herself. She had finished college without a problem, graduated, and even had a job waiting for her when she returned home. She never imagined she could get so much done in two years. For a second, she wondered if Inuyasha had been as successful as her, though she hadn't been so good at forgetting about him…

X-X-X

Inuyasha walked out of the auditorium, still wearing his graduation cap and gown. He had just graduated, satisfied and perfectly content, but something still seemed to be eating him away inside. He took off the cap, pulling his keys out of his pocket under the gown.

"Hey!"

Inuyasha snapped his head up, two people approaching him. "Congratulations, dude! I knew you could do it."

"Did you guys not come to the ceremony?"

They looked at each other uncertainly. One had long silver hair, like Inuyasha. It was his brother, the other his dorm mate. He had short black hair, pulled back in a tiny ponytail.

"Yeah, um. We got caught in a little traffic on the way here."

"Okay, I lot of traffic."

"We made the last ten minutes."

Inuyasha sighed. "Wow. You guys are the best."

"Dude, we're sorry."

"Lunch on me?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess."

Sesshomaru patted his younger brother on the back. "Good job, kid."

The three guys walked out of the auditorium. Sesshomaru's car was a silver 1960 corvette. (hot!) Nicer than Inuyasha's car? Well, yeah. But Inuyasha was perfectly content with his truck. Sesshomaru unlocked his car and got in.

"You coming with me, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. We'll see you there, Sesshomaru."

"Hey wait! Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Follow Inuyasha."

"'Kay."

Miroku climbed into the hanyou's pick-up, shutting the door behind him. Inuyasha started the car, but didn't say anything.

"Boy," Miroku commented, "for someone who just graduated you seem awfully down."

"She's coming home today, Miroku," he said instantly.

"Who's coming home?"

"Kagome. The girl I told you about. She's coming home from America today."

"Oh, cool! You should call her up. I want to meet her, anyway."

_There's no way in hell your ever gonna meet her…_ "No. I can't call her."

"Well, why not? Shouldn't you be happy she's coming home? You've been in love with this girl for, like, years. No seriously, you should call her up and see if she wants to go eat with us. It'd be cool."

"No. I can't do that."

"Why not?" Miroku asked, totally confused. He would call her up if he was Inuyasha, but he wasn't.

"I promised I wouldn't."

"But school is over! Both of you are home now! What are you gonna do? Just ignore her? What if she's waiting for you to call?"

"She's not."

"How can you be so sure?"

"We made a promise…"

"Yeah! For during school! But that's over now! You can live happily ever after…That's what you want, isn't it?"

"More than anything…"

"Then go to her house. Forget calling her! Show up, sweep her off her feet, take her as your bride!" Miroku was getting into the story.

Inuyasha gave half a laugh. "I would love to…But if I do that, her Grandpa's going to lose that trust in me. I _have_ to keep to my word. If there's ever a chance…I don't want to ruin it by not thinking. I said I would let fate run its course. If we meet again by chance, then I will be full ready to grab it. But if not…"

"You're going to throw it all away."

"Pretty much."

"You're an idiot."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Kagome had arrived back in Japan. She had started her job, and was looking into buying her own home soon. Sota was preparing for his junior year in high school, which started in only a few more weeks. Grandpa still ran the shrine, and Mrs. Higurashi still stayed at home. Kagome was kind of surprised that she hadn't got a call from Inuyasha. Even though she tried not to think about it, every once in a while she couldn't help it. She wanted the phone to ring so badly. She had even begun to forget how that song went…she hadn't heard it in years. Was he not interested in talking to her? Is that why he hadn't called? Had he moved on? _Maybe it's time I move on, too…_

"Kagome?" her mom called to her from downstairs.

"Yeah, mom?" she replied, stepping out of her room.

"Could you run to the grocery store for me? I've run out of eggs and pickles. I need some for supper tonight. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, let me get my shoes." Kagome grabbed her shoes and purse from her room, hurrying down the stairs and out the door. "I'll be back in a bit!" she called, shutting the behind her.

The closest grocery store was a good ten minute drive simply because of the time it took to get out of her large neighborhood and through all the traffic lights in between. She pulled up to a stop light right as it turned red, stopping. It was a huge intersection and she was turning left. It was going to be a while. She sat back and turned her radio up, singing alone with "Night of Fire" by dream. The song ended, and the light was still red. She loved listening to her radio stations again; she didn't get them while in America. Then the next song started, one that was vaguely familiar. Then she remembered… It was Four Seasons. Without thinking, she reached over and turned the radio off. The light turned green, and she started driving again. The grocery store was up ahead. She parked her red Toyota close to the front, giving herself a little walking time as possible. She pulled the grocery list her mother had given her out of her purse, going through it mentally. _Eggs, Pickles, and a pound of Salmon._ She could do that.

She found the pickles easily, making her way to the back where the eggs and salmon would be. She looked down each aisle as she passed, thinking about anything else that sounded good. (Who doesn't do that?) Then, something at the end of one aisle caught her eye. She took a double take. _What was that? It looked like…white hair. No…I'm seeing things._

That stupid song had awakened so many memories that she had long forgotten. Suddenly, she was thinking about _him_ non-stop. _Dang it…I'm such an idiot._ She grabbed a carton of eggs from the shelf.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head and her breath caught in her lungs as Inuyasha caught her sight. _Oh, Kami…_ Inuyasha looked just as stunned as she was. There was an eternity-long awkward silence. (those suck) Both Kagome and Inuyasha held tight to their shopping carts, neither of the moving a muscle. The world had stopped.

Then he smiled. "Uh – how are you?"

Kagome swallowed and breathed for the first time since he had said her name. "Oh, I'm, uh, fine." Pause. "You?"

"Uh – yeah." He paused for a moment, trying to think of something intelligent sounding to say. "You…graduated…" _Was that a question or a statement? I'm such an idiot…_

"Yes," she replied, also trying to think of something a person with a higher education such as herself might come up with. "You did, too…" her words were so awkward that she also wasn't sure if she'd asked him a question or made an observation.

He nodded. "Yeah. How's your…mom?"

"She's fine. I just came here to get some stuff for…uh…her. She's making dinner tonight. What am I saying? She always makes dinner!" Kagome stupidly laughed at herself.

Inuyasha smiled at her. Kagome was beginning to feel nauseous. She had to get out of there…

"It was great seeing you, Inu…" She couldn't do it! She could hardly say his name… "I have to go!" she exclaimed, leaving the cart sitting there, and running out the door. Inuyasha didn't move. He stood there, looking at the door Kagome had just run out of. He saw her frantically get in her car empty handed and drive away. What had he done wrong?

"Kagome…"

X-X-X

The front door to her house flew open and a sobbing Kagome ran into the door. He mom ran in from the kitchen, stunned at what she saw. "Kagome! Are you alright!"

Kagome threw her arms around her mom. "Oh, Mom!"

"What happened, sweetheart? Where are the groceries?" her mother sounded so concerned.

"I'm sorry! But I couldn't…" she couldn't continue because she was so hysterical. Then her grandpa walked in.

"What in heavens, Kagome? What happened?"

She looked up at her grandpa, then stuffed her face back into her mom's shoulder. She shook her head. "I can't do it, Momma! I just can't!"

"What is she talking about?" Grandpa inquired.

Mrs. Higurashi shrugged. Ten minutes later, after Kagome had calmed down somewhat, her mother took her into the living room and the three of them sat down. She rubbed her hand up and down Kagome's back, same as she used to do when Kagome was crying because she fell off her bike, or crying when she was picked on by the kids at school.

"Now, can you tell us what happened, sweetheart? Your grandpa and I are awful worried!"

Kagome looked at her mom, then back down at her hands in her lap. "Inuyasha was at the store."

A sudden wave of understanding filled the room. Grandpa nodded, making eye contact with his daughter. She looked at him, then back at Kagome. "What happened, Kagome? Was he…mean to you?"

Kagome shook her head furiously. "No. He was so nice…" she gulped her tears down. "He hasn't called me. He knew I was coming home, but he never called! I know I should forget it…I see my friends in public all the time, but…" She begin the cry softly again. She fell into her mom's embrace. "I still love him so much!"

Mrs. Higurashi held tight to her sobbing daughter. She looked up at Grandpa and nodded. He stood up, leaving the room without a word.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled up into the parking lot, pulling the keys from the ignition and getting out of the truck. He walked slowly up the steps toward the shrine. He was surprised to receive a call from his former boss asking for a visit, but he came nonetheless. He couldn't imagine what it was he had done wrong. He had hardly said anything to Kagome. Was it about that? Did he make her cry? His mind was about to explode with the questions that filled it. _Best get this over with, I suppose._ The steps up the entrance seemed to go one forever. He had counted them before. 126, was it? It couldn't quite remember anymore. He entered the front doors, seeing the old man sitting, working peacefully behind the counter. He looked up, seeing Inuyasha walk in.

"Well, good evening, part-timer."

Inuyasha smiled. "Boss."

The old man left his seat and walked over to a door, opening it. "Why don't you come with me, I need your help for something."

Inuyasha followed him into the next room. It was the stock room for the gift store. Grandpa Higurashi picked up a box, handing it to Inuyasha. "This is full of key chains. Shikon Jewel replicas, I believe. Would you mind helping me hang them in the store? I'm afraid we're getting a little low."

Inuyasha nodded, still completely confused. He took the box to the gift shop, and was even more confused when the old man didn't follow him. _What? Am I working for free now?_

Even so, he hung the cheap-looking purple balls on the rack. When the box was empty, he took it back to the store room, finding the old man digging through some other boxes. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"May I ask, sir…Why did you ask me to come here?"

Grandpa chuckled. He pointed to two boxes that sat on the floor. He walked over to one and signaled Inuyasha to sit on the other. "Sit down, boy." (haha)

Inuyasha proceeded to sit next to him, not once taking his eyes of the old man.

Grandpa inhaled, taking the stance that read "get ready, your about to get lectured". He looked up at Inuyasha. "I haven't talked to you in a while, have I? How was college?"

"Um…fine."

"Learn a lot?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Kagome quite enjoyed her years away, too."

_What kind of comment is that? Did he bring me here to torture me?_ Inuyasha looked down into his lap. "Yeah. I hope so." Silence filled the room for a moment.

"You know," the old man said confidently, "I can always respect someone that can keep to his word, no matter how he feels. Now, Inuyasha, I know that I've made these last few years hell for you. It wasn't easy for either of you, and I understand that. You kept your word, Inuyasha, and I've never been happier with you both." Grandpa looked down at the floor for a moment, before lifting his eyes back to Inuyasha. "And I've also never been more pleased with the boy I wish to give my granddaughter to."

Inuyasha almost fainted. What was that? What did he just say? Give his granddaughter to? The old mad stood up, looking back down at the shocked hanyou. "I guess, then, that you wish to speak to Kagome?"

He kind of nodded, eyes gaping.

"She's at home. I'm sure she'd be happy to hear from you." With that, her grandpa exited the room, leaving Inuyasha still sitting on the box.

He sat still for a few minutes, taking in what had just happened. Then he came back to reality.

"I have to go."

X-X-X

His hands could barely grip the steering wheel. He hadn't wasted any time. He left the shrine and headed straight for Kagome's house. Had he not been there so many times, he would have forgotten the way. Then he saw it. The house looked like a monster, ready to eat him alive. He stopped the truck, climbing out and walking towards the door. What would she say? Would she listen? Was she angry? Would he sound like an idiot? He rang the doorbell.

X-X-X

"Kagome!" her mom called. "Get the door, please!"

Kagome turned the TV down and got off the couch, sulking to the door. She pulled it open, frozen at the sight she beheld. Inuyasha stood there, his head hanging unusually low. He hadn't looked up yet, but when he did, Kagome noticed that it looked like he was about to cry. Her heart broke for him.

He took a deep breath. "Kagome…" he gulped. _I **have** to do this…_ "I don't – I don't have a job, or much of a plan. I snore when I sleep sometimes. I hate telling people how I feel, and I hate having to trust people. But I hate even more seeing you in pain. I hate having to do things that hurt us. I want to make you happy from now on. I don't know what we'll do to make money. Hell, I don't even know where we'll live. But..," I single tear rolled down his cheek. He looked up into her eyes as she began to cry. "But I swear that I will love and protect you for the rest of my life."

Kagome stared at him, speechless.

"You probably hate me or something for not getting in touch with you…but…"

She snapped out of her trance, looking him in the eye, crying as she ran in to his embrace. He held her up off the ground, one hand on her back, the other on the back of her head. They stayed like that for a minute before Kagome could speak again.

"I didn't think…" she said finally, "I didn't think you'd come back for me."

He set her down and backed her into the corner of the front porch, one hand on the wall on each side of her. He smiled, taking his lips to hers without hesitation. A tear rolled down her cheek. She had forgotten what it was like. He pulled away, setting his forehead against hers.

"I…" she began.

He lifted two fingers to her lips. "Shh. You'll ruin it."

She laughed, making Inuyasha laugh as well as he kissed her again.

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay…I'll give you an epilogue. (I don't really have a choice, though. The story won't live to its name without it.) hehe… 


	3. Epilogue: A Cherry Tree for Kagome

A/N: Here we go! Epilogue time! Enjoy!

* * *

**Under the Cherry Tree**

**Epilogue: A Cherry Tree for Kagome**

All those years away at school, the box of letters had lain hidden under Kagome's front lawn. She had no clue they were there, she figured Inuyasha had burned them long ago. She had no idea he had another plan…

X-X-X

The snow filled the early morning air. It had laid a coat of pure white over the entire city. The early morning sun shining off of it gave it the look of a white, snowy heaven. The cold had leaked into Kagome's window that she had accidentally left cracked open the night before. Kagome shivered and turned over, flipping her lamp on and looking at the clock. It was eight o' clock. EIGHT O' CLOCK!

She threw back the covers, grabbing her robe and throwing it on. She ran downstairs. The light was on in the living room as she entered.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" everyone shouted at her arrival. She was a bit taken aback since she had only just woken up, but settled down as her family hugged her.

"Merry Christmas, sis!" Sota exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Thank you, bro," she said, walking further into the room. It was filled with the light from the tree. She was surprised to find Inuyasha reclining in the chair across the room. He smiled and stood up, kissing her on the forehead.

"Morning, princess."

She smiled.

"Hey, let's open presents!" Kagome's mom exclaimed.

"What an idea!" Grandpa said, pulling a tiny gift from under the tree, handing it to Kagome. "This one's from Inuyasha."

Inuyasha laughed at the old man's excitement. It was his gift to her, but he didn't really mind.

Kagome's heart was racing as she unwrapped it carefully. She opened the box. "Oh…" she said, pulling out a tag. It was a nursery tag for a cherry tree. "Wow…a tree!" she said, trying to sound excited.

"Why don't we go plant it!" Inuyasha suggested.

"Now?"

"Sure, sweetheart!" her mom said, leading her toward the door.

"Shouldn't we open the other presents…?"

"They'll be there when we get back."

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and practically dragged her into the front yard. A shovel and tree laid on the snow in the yard.

"Shouldn't we plant it in the back?"

"Nonsense. Front is good," Inuyasha said looking around. Sota, Mrs. Higurashi, and Grandpa stood on the front porch. They knew exactly what Inuyasha was doing.

Inuyasha found a spot that was quite familiar to him. "How about this spot? It looks perfect."

"Actually, I kinda like it over here," Kagome said, standing ten feet away, feeling the grass underneath the snow.

"Nope. This spot is good."

He handed her a shovel.

"Do I have to dig?"

He nodded.

Kagome handed him the tree and took the shovel, sticking it into the earth.

_CLANK!_

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha questioningly. He could hardly contain himself. She dug the dirt away, finding a metal box wrapped in three plastic bags. On the top was written "Memories of us." Kagome opened the box, finding it full of letters.

"Theses are our…"

Inuyasha nodded. She noticed the top letter was not one she had ever seen. It was a cream-colored envelope. She set the box down, opening the letter. It was a letter she had never read. It had only eight words:

_Kagome, I love you. Will you marry me?_

Her heart stopped. She looked up at Inuyasha, who pulled a ring out of his back pocket.

"Oh, Kami…" she said quietly, covering her mouth as Inuyasha dropped down to one knee.

"Kagome…"

She didn't even let him finish before she dove down, locking onto his neck. "Oh yes…"

He held her. The snow was freezing, but they had ceased to notice it. They had never been happier.

All those years ago, even as a distraught 19-year-old, he had buried the box in her front yard. He wrote that letter the day they broke up. His dreams had been buried with the box that night. He didn't know if the box would ever be unburied, if his dreams would ever come true, he didn't know if she would ever see the last letter he wrote her, but he knew if fate was on their side, the box would be found and Kagome would be his.

Forever.

* * *

A/N: The end! Again, I want to thank everyone that reviewed and liked the story. Thank you so much! Till next time, Jaa! 


End file.
